particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Dorvisch Soziale Union (Dorvik)
Cobalt Red | party_name = Dorvisch Soziale Union (DSU) | party_logo = | Leader = Leader: Fritz Bauer Deputy Leader: Saskia Nikula Deputy Leader: Nils Voges Deputy Leader: Fabian Basinger | Slogan = Don't let any one tell You that our Country is weak! | Foundation = 4089 | Dissolution = Active | Headquarters = Haldor | Nation = Dorvisch Republik |Youth Wing = Soziale Junge |Student Wing = Dorvisch Soziale Studenten | Ideology = Big Tent, Liberalism, Social democracy | Membership = 625,920 (May 4130) | Affiliation = International Greens, Fair Trade Union, International Social Democrats, Environmental Protection Organization, International Economic Forum, Civil Rights Council, Liberal '19 Allianz | Position = Center, Center-to-left, Center-to-right |Colour = Cobalt Red | Seats1 Title = Staatsrat|Seats1 = | Seats2 Title = Provinces Held|Seats2 = | Seats3 Title = Cabinet Positions|Seats3 = | politics = | political parties = | elections = |Website = www.dsu.dk|Youth wing = Soziale Junge|Student wing = DSU Studenten Fraktion|Political position = Centre, Centre-to-Right, Dentre-to-Left}} The Dorvisch Soziale Union '''(DSU) ('''Luthorian: Dorvisch Social Union; 'Lorman: 'Dōrviskas Uōniskan Søsjal) is one of the major political parties functioning in Dorvik. It espouses the principles of liberal conservatism and generally sits at the centre of the Dorvish political spectrum. Principles and Beliefs The principles of the party are based on liberal conservatism and values of individul freedom of present and future generations, responsibility, human rights and human dignity, a just society, political freedom, religious freedom, national unity and equality of opportunity. Party believes in Hosian Democracy alongside promotion of religious freedom. The DSU was the first proponent of the social market economy in Dorvik, although the party has addpoted more liberal economics policies since Johanna Lauernberg's death. In terms of foreign policy the DSU commits itself to the Artanian Integration. History Beginning of the DSU Movement The Dorvisch Soziale Union started as a think-tank in Haldor in 4087. Lawyer Johanna Lauernberg and her two friends, economists Olaf Fasbender and Angela Schultz conducted meeting with people in major cities throughout Dorvik. First meeting held in the norhtern city of Hauzenwald on April 14th gathered 116 spectators. Lauernberg, Schultz and Fasbender discussed local problems with citizens and asked for their expectations of what should change in the government stance. Next meeting held in Kordaw on May 15th gathered 492 guests and for the first time Lauernberg announced her and hers friends' plans for the DSU. "I want you to know that we don't gather here to just talk, we gathered here to get to know your problems and think of the way to solve them. You have the biggest legitimacy to change what you want to be changed. And my Friends and I are here because I want you to know that DSU is not going to fade away into the pages of history. DSU is going to fight for your rights and will protect your intrests. Yes. Yes. Yes, togheter we can do it!" '' ~ Johanna Lauernberg Formation of the Dorvisch Soziale Union On December 21st, 4088 political trio filed documents in order to register as a political party under the name "Dorvisch Soziale Union". Due to the strict regulations in dorvish law the party-to-be had to secure funds for its existance, secure a place fo headquarters and draft a party statute. Movement leaders continued the tour throughout the country and raised money for the party registration. In March 4089 fund raise was finnished and needed 120.000 DDO were collected. Angela Schultz had leased one of her buildings in Haldor. So the problem of headquarters also disappeared. On December 5th the party was officialy registered and obtained full rights as a political party in the Dorvisch Republic. On December 10th Lauernberg, Schultz and Fasbender held a meeting called "Founding Congress of the Dorvisch Social Union" ('Dundorfian: Gründungskongress der Dorvische Soziale Union). It took place in Capital Congressional Center in Haldor. It was attended by over five thousand spectators and prominent politicians who at that time were closely associated with the Progress Party and Alternative für Dorvik. After the Founding Congress, Beatrix Scheller, Joseph Raustaaler, Aaron Posse and Ainikki Laakkonen became closely associated with DSU. Party started to build its foundations and structures. The main offices were opened in Haldor, Schrudehofen, Zitadelle, Ussendorf, Medestein and Trelin. Accordingly to the Statute of the Dorvish Social Union a Party Congress was established and 99 members chosen to elect the first party leader. The elections took place on May 2nd, 4090 Angela Schultz and Olaf Fasbender announced that they would not seek to be the party leaders and collectively endorsed Johanna Lauernberg. Due to lack of other candidates she was elected by acclamation. Extra-Parliamentary Period (4090-4093) In 4090 Dorvish Social Union was on the stage of creating the electoral lists and selecting the candidates. The party started its campaign in December 4090. During those three years (4091-4093) party was building its electorate. On differet occasions prominent party leaders held a meeting with voters who did not yet were convinced to vote for DSU. First Elections of 4093 After the Dorvish State Election, 4093, the Dorvish Social Union with the score of 19.79% became third biggest party in the Staatsrat with 99 seats in the Parliament. DSU's candidate for President, Mrs. Margarethe Berge-Kranz took third position with 21.65% not proceeding to the second round. DSU won in only one of the national provinces - Kordusia. Early Elections of 4094 Immediately after the election of 4093 mambers of Sozialliberalen '47 gave up their parliamentary legitimacies which is equal with refusing to serve as the MP. Therefore Fortschritts Partei called the parliament to vote under a proposal of early election. Every party voted in favour and the next election were scheduled for January 4094. In Dorvish State Election, 4094 DSU recorded an increase in support. 21.20% allowed the party to introduce 9 new members to the parliament with 108 in total. Party kept controll over one province - Kordusia. In the Presidental election Mrs. Margarethe Berge-Kranz took third place with 21.29% not proceeding to the second round. During the parliament sessions DSU introduced numerous proposals. The most significant were Abortion Bill of 4094, Public Radio Broadcasting Bill and Public Television Broadcasting Bill both from 4096. Johanna Lauernberg actively and repeatedly supported income tax reduction proposals. It is believed that its DSU's efforts what made coallition of Fortschritts Partei with NVP and RP to reduce tax rate from irrationaly high level of over 60%. Elections of 4098 DSU suffered a defeat in 4098 elections. Support for the party dropped significantly from 21.20% to just 7.51% with only 37 members of the Staatsrat. Johanna Lauernberg admitted that this result was unbelievable and that se will no longer apply for the leader position. During this term DSU was rather quiet and concetrated on analysing debated proposals. Elections of 4102 In the election of January 4102 Lauernberg policies caused even bigger drop of support. This is considered to be the worst time in the DSU's electoral history. Members of the party started openly criticising Lauernberg's actions and discredit her in eyes of the public. Johanna Lauernberg released a statement that she would end her term as the party leader earlier and asked Party Congress to elect a new leader in three months. Wanting to finish her duties as party leader she asked for a three month prolonagtion period. Unfortunately on February 12th 4102 Johanna Lauernberg and her husband Peter Lauernberg died in a car crash on highway between Haldor and Obenfeld. Mrs. Lauernberg lost control over her vehicle due to extreme weather condition and crashed into an acoustic screen. Accordigly to the coroner's office both died in the result of impact. Leadership Crisis of 4102 After Johanna Lauernberg's death Party Congress gathred to chose new leader of the party. The obvious choice was to pick someone between Angela Schultz and Olaf Fasbender. Initially Margarethe Berge-Kranz also entered the leadership race but after one week she withdrew her candidature and endorsed Olaf Fasbender. Angela Schultz also released a statement in which she resigned from leadership race due to health problems and endorsed Fasbender too. Party Congress elected Olaf Fasbender as the new party leader on March 15th. Party's approval ratings started to rise and charismatic Fasbender attracted new, young electorate to the party. In 4107 DSU leader Olaf Fasbender held a press conference on which he declared that in the upcoming elections in December of 4107 Dorvish Social Union will create a electoral coallition along with the Liberal party, Direkte Demokratie (Direct Democracy) and Partei fur Umweltschutz (Environmental Protection Party). Elections of 4107 In December 4107 the electoral coallition Dorvisch Soziale Union and under the leadership of the DSU socred 15.03% which is an increase of 3.40% compared with the previous elections. Party's candidate for the President, Geraldine Tesla scored 14.60% and got to third place not preceeding to the second round. Elections results allowed the DSU to introduce 73 members of the parliament (mainly from Miktar province), 3 of whom were from the coallition parties of Labour (MP Rebekka Williamsen), Direkte Demokratie (MP Christina Fernandez-Kutz) and PFU (MP Lumi Männistö). Party Leader, Olaf Fasbender asked the party's congress to conduct new leadership elections. Voting took place in January 4108. Olaf Fasbender, the current leader competed with Beatrix Scheller. Fasbender got 55 votes (55,5%) while Scheller got 44 votes (44,5%). The party's congress also decided to nominate Mrs. Ainikki Laakkonen as the DSU's official presidental candidate in the 4111 elections. Ainikki Laakkonen graduated from Haldor Law University in 4088. She was a mayor of Kordaw from 4095 till 4101 when she announced that she resigns from the office to commit to her family and two daughters. After her daughters Lara and Lena graduated from collage in 4107, Ainikki decided to make a comeback to the big world of politics. She was a member of the DSU since its creation in 4089 and always stayed in touch with prominent party members. She was one of the party statute authors. In January 4108 she annouced her candidacy in DSU's primaries. Other candidates were Sigmundur Burtland and Aaron Posse. She got 87% in the primaries and was announced the official candidate for the President of Dorvik in the 4111 elections. Olaf Fasbender had the right to promote one of the party members to the rank of deputy leader. He chose Solange Lauernberg, daughter of Johanna Lauernberg - former party leader. Solange was born in 4072 and graduated from University of Hauzenwald in 4100 with Master's degree in Law and Political science and Bachelor's degree in Economics. She's been a member of DSU since 4097. She is the DSU's justice spokeswoman in the Staatsrat. Elections of 4111 In the elections of December 4111 DSU scored 12.40% which has been recieved as a failure of Fasbender's policies and lack of public promotion. Ainikki Laakkonen took fourth place being overtaken even by the little known Marco Kornberg from Social-Liberal Front. The main factor of this were complex campaign funding and differences amid party leadership. Olaf Fasbender has called party's congress to conduct a new leadership election. The election took place January 15th, 4112. Olaf Fasbender announced his candidature. He had to compete with party's finance spokeswoman Angela Schultz, foreign affairs spokesman Aaron Posse and defence spokeswoman Antoinette Wellner-Tesla. Party congress formed of 99 delegates has elected Angela Schultz as the new party leader. Schultz recieved 51 votes while Fasbender took third place and recieved 11 votes ex-aequo with Antoinette Wellner-Tesla. Second place was taken by party's forreign affairs spokesman Aaron Posse who was chosen as a new deputy leader. Angela Schultz decided to keep Solange Lauernberg as the party second deputy leader. Despite the defeat, Olaf Fasbender accepted the results and congratulated Schultz on her victory. He also ensured Schultz that he will wholeheartedly support her. Due to his economic background he replaced Schultz as a finance spokesperson of the DSU. Angela Schultz negotiated with Progress Party and Liberal-Socialist Front on conducting vote of no confidence against the incumbent President Oscar von Lichtman and against the Staatskanzler Ferdinand von Brun due to the nepotism and ineffectiveness of the government. All parties agreed to the conditions and the proposal of early eletion passed. Early elections of 4112 In the early elections of 4112 DSU got fourth place with 12.87% and 61 seats in the Staatsrat. DSU announced that in the upcoming elections party would endorse Progress Party's candidate Philip Scheibel. With support from DSU, Alternative and LSP he won narrowly with Oscar von Lichtmann in the second round of the presidental election. In August FP, DSU, LSP, and AfD decided to negotiate the future cabinet. Angela Schultz declared that her party would only accept proposals with the Liberal-Socialist's candidate as head of government. In December 4112 the Progress Party introduced a coallition cabinet proposal with Liberal-Socialist Party member as the Staatskanzler. Dorvisch Soziale Union was given three ministries to run: Justice, Defence and Infrastructure and Transport ministries. Angela Schultz declared that the justice spokeswoman Solange Lauernberg, defence spokeswoman Antoinette Wellner-Tesla and I&T spokesman Sigmundur Burtland will be serving as ministers in the upcoming coallition government. O Apeil 1st new government was sworn in, with Leonhard Hilbert from Liberal-Socialist Party as Staatskanzler. Early elections of 4115 In December 4114 National Party of the People (NPdV) has been dissolved and former members merged into DSU and Progress Party. Dorvisch Soziale Union, Progress Party, Alternative and LSP concordantly agreed for ealry elections. The elections were held on January 5th, 4115. In the Presidental election DSU's candidate Ainikki Laakkonen won the first round with 40,19% while the Progress Party's candidate Phillip Scheibel - incumbent President of the Dorvisch Republik got 35,56%. The second round was also won by Ainikki Laakkonen with 58,26% of votes while President Scheibel (with suport of Radikale Partei) got 41,67%. This was historical moment in Dorvik's history. For the first time a black woman became the President of the Dorvisch Republic. Parliamentary election were held simultaneously with presidental election. Dorvisch Soziale Union came first with 37,07% with 185 members of the parliament. The party won in three of the five national provices - Miktar, Largonia and Dorvan. Progress Party came second with 139 seats, Liberal-Socialists third with 125 seats and Radikale Partei fourth with 51 seats. Immediately after elections DSU and FP started negotiations on the future cabinet. Due to the effective work of the previous DSU/FP/RP/DLSP coallition both parties decided to cotiune working together. To keep the balance in the executive branch DSU proposed the position of Staatskanzler to the Progress Party's candidate and inculded the Radikale Partei in the coallition. Progress/Radikale - DSU coallition combined held 375 seats. In the coallition government between Progress/Radical Alliance and the DSU, the Dorvisch Social Union controlled six ministries: - Ministry of Foreign Affairs - '''Aaron Posse - Ministry of Finance - Olaf Fasbender - Ministry of Defence - Antoinette Wellner-Tesla - Ministry of Justice - Solange Lauernberg - Ministry of Science and Technology - Rebekka Williamsen (Liberal party) - Ministry of Food and Agriculutre - Joseph Raustaaler DSU governmental club has prposed series of reforms and proposal. Minister of Foreing Affairs proposed a treaty to be negotiated with Bundesrepublik Dundorf about good relations and friendly co-operation (Dundorfian: ''Vertrag über gute Beziehungen und freundschaftliche Zusammenarbeit zwischen Bundesrepublik Dndorf und Dorvisch Republik''). Minister of Defence Antoinette Wellner-Tesla proposed a reform to the nuclear weaponry usage law to limit the possibility of nuclear warfare usage only as a response to other countries nuclear attacks on Dorvik or its allies. Minister of Justice Solange Lauernberg proposed a limitation of police department permission to acctively conducting house raids which was accordingly to Lauuernberg violation of a basic rught of freedom. Minister of Finance Olaf Fasbender propsed a series of economic changes. Changes included taxation reform with Income Tac rates adjustments and Corporate Tax rate rise form 15% to 17%. Fasbender proposed a budget which better adressed the needs of Dorvikans and secured the development of the Country. Presidential primaries of January 4117 On August 17th 4116 Dorvisch Soziale Union's Party Congress informed that on January 31st the assembly will intoduce the official presidential nominee for the presidential election of 4119. Incumbent President Ainikki Laakkonen announced her candidacy the same day. Other candidates for the highest office in country were Sigmundur Burtland, Jessica Martzten, Hillary Wenz and Bernie Beck. For the first time the candidate was going to be elected through an electoral contest by 3,625 delegates - 725 from each Province. After four debates conducted in October 1st, 4116, December 1st, 4116 and twice in the first week of January 4117 it was quite clear that Ainikki Laakkonen would be Party's offical candidate. Accordingly to the polls she won three of those debates by landslide and the last one beating Wenz narrowly. First Province to vote was Dorvan, the election took place on January 14th. Ainikki Laakkonen got 699 out of 725 delegate's votes. Hillary Wenz got 26 delegate's votes. The next province to conduct the election was Largonia, they voted on January 15th. Laakkonen got all 725 votes. Miktar's delegates voted on January 17th. Laakkonen recieved 672 votes, Wenz 28 votes, Beck 15 and Martzten 10 votes. Voting in Kordusia took place on January 21st. 599 votes were casted for Laakkonen, 100 for Wenz and 26 for Beck. The last province to elect the nominee was Westmark Province - on January 25th. Here Lakkonen recieved 486 votes while Wenz got 239 dlegates' votes. On January 31st DSU's Party Congress announced that in the upcoming election in 4119 Ainikki Laakkonen would be the official Presidential nominee. Elections of 4119 Campaign DSU created an electoral platform under the name Liberal '19 Allianz (Liberal '19 Alliance) which focus every party wanting to co-operate in the upcoming term of the Parliament. Dorvisch Liberal Sozialistische Partei (Dorvish Liberal Sociallist Party) declared possibility of co-operation with DSU. Elections od Jannuary 4119 and Government Crisis In the elections of January 4119 DSU won with 23.38% of the popular vote and 117 seats in the Staatsrat. The part lost 68 seats due to the formation of Dorvisch Conservative Fraction which scored third with 108 seats. Dorvisch LIberal-Socialist Party came 4th with 106 seats in Parliament making the Liberal '19 Aliance the biggest in the Staatrat controling 223 seats in the chamber. Dorvisch Social Union started negotiations with the Dorvisch Konservative Fraktion about the possiblity of co-operation. But DKF refused to co-operate with the Liberal '19 Allianz due to too much difference and too liberal agenda. In the first round of presidental election incumbent president Ainikki Laakkonen came second with 24,8% of the popular vote. In the second round Ainikki Laakkonen won with 54.03% of the popular vote entering her second term as the President of the Dorvisch Republic. Immediately after election Angela Schultz together with Aaron Posse innitiated negotitations with Progress\Radical Alliance about future cabinet. Schultz wanted to give DLSP - DSU's alliance partner - two ministires fulfill its preelection promisses and agreements with DLSP. But Progress\Radical Alliance refused to accept the proposal. After two cabinet proposal one from P\R Alliance not accepted by the DSU, and one from DSU not accepted by P\R Alliance President of the Dorvisch Republik Ainikki Laakkonen addressed the Staatsrat to solve the crisis immediately and asked the Parliament to give Paula Furst - untill then Staatskanzler, status of acting Staatskanzler untill the crisis would not be resolved. 4120 Leadership election On October 1st Angela Schultz announced that she resigns as the party leader and withdraws fom politics. Her age (69 years) allowed her to go into retirement. Accordingly to the party statue Party Congress had to elect the new leader. From 2nd till 10th October Congress recieved candidacies from Aaron Posse - the incumbent Minister of Foreign Affairs, Michelle Haagen - DSU finance spokeswoman and Angelina Reiner - member of the City Councill of Haldor. Aaron Posse won the election with 78 votes from the Congress out of 99. Aaron Posse was nominated the leader of the DSU but he continued to serve as the Minister of Foreign Affairs. Thomas Bayden took his place as the DSU Foreign Affairs Spokesman. On October 22nd Ainikki Laakkonen announced that she would not seek re-eletion as president in the upcoming election but did not exclude participation in the party's primaries in the future. On 30th October Laakkonen explained her decision during an interview for Dorvik24.tv in which she told that she believes that two consecutive terms is enough and that she put the limit herself but as she said earlier that month, she did not excluded introducing her candidacy in the future. Party Congress announced that in the upcoming presidental election DSU will not introduce its candidate. Early eletions of 4121 Due to the difficulties in cabinet formation Progress Party proposed calling early elections. DKF and RP vote in favour of the proposal provided passing of this bill. The election took place in January 4121. DSU toof third place after DKF and Progress Party. DSU got 18.76% which allowed to introduce 93 members to the Staatsrat. In presidental election DSU did not introduce its own candidate. Ainikki Laakkonen decided not to run and party congress decided to back the candidate from the Dorvisch Liberal-Socialist Party, DSU's alliance partner. Leonhard Hilbert took third place and did not qualify to the second round. The presidency was won by Heindrig Aswalt from DKF. Aaron Posse introduced new logo of the Dorvish Social Union which will be used interchangeably with the current logo. The new logo links the traditional look of the old logo with the modern and progressive stance. Early elections of 4122 In the last months of 4121 Imperiale Vorderseite has been dissolved and their members resigned from the seats in the parliament. DSU proposed early elections. DKF after initial reluctance and negative stance towards the idea agreed to vote in favour. DSU argued that the loss of 22 members of parliament may cause funtioning of the Staatsrat troublesome. DSU endorsed Progress Party Candidate for President Kurt Krier who won the presidency in both first and second round beating the incumbent Hendrig Aswalt. The endorsment of Kuer Krier was caused by the Aswalt's outrageous behaviour towards member of the DSU. DSU took third place with 17.14% of the votes which allowed to introduce 83 members to the Staatsrat. Early elections of 4123 In the last month of 4122 Dorvisch Liberal-Socialist Party dissolved itself and their members joined DSU and Progress Party. The parliament voted over the early election proposal which passed in december and in January 4123 another early elections were held. DKF won with 208 seats, Progress Party with 117 seats, DSU third with 93 seats, Radicals - 67 seats and NDP 15 seats. Presidential candidate Willy Polker, entrtapreneur from Haldor, scored 20.53% of the popular vote and placed third not proceeding to the second round. He together with the party leadership decided to endorse Kurt Krier from the Progess Party who won with 53.21% in the second round and became the President of the Dorvish Republic. December 4126 Reshuffle On December 21st Aaron Posse introduced new faces into the DSU spokeswomen and spokesmen comitte. This fact indicated that Aaron Posse makes a big turn to the right as the answer to the conservative surge which took place from 4119 elections. Jacob Mitter and Elias Sachs nominations indicated that the party will change its stance on military issues and take more agressive positions and in healthcare more conservative views. Ainikki Laakkonen declared her candidacy in DSU presidential primaries and won the nomination by acclamation becoming the official candidate for the President of the Dorvisch Republic for the fourth time. Ainikki Laakkonen served as the President of the Dorvisch Republik from 4115 to 4121. Election of August 4127 In the elections of August 4127 DSU got 43.97% of votes with 221 seats in the parliament. The Progress Party got 156 seats while Radical Party got 123. The Presidential elections was win narrowly by Progress' candidate Berend Feuerstein in the first round. Ainikki Laakkonen got 48.94% of votes. June 4128 Presidential Primaries On January 1st 4128 DSU's Congressional Assembly announced that the presidential primary election will take place in June the same year to appoint the new candidate for the position of the Presidnt of the Dorvisch Republic. Four DSU members announced their candidacies. Saskia Nikula - DSU Internal Affaires spokeswoman, Thomas Bayden - foreign affairs spokesman, Willy Polker - former presidential candidate and Angela Geoghard - representative from Haldor. Saskia Nikula held a significant lead throughout the camaign with the lowest advatage over Bayden who sustained second place at 12%. Nikula won the primaries with 68% of votes becoming the DSU's official presidential candidate in 4131 elections. Sophia Maziere replaced her as the internal affairs spokeswoman but she remained active in creatoin of DSU internal policies. DSU Convention of September 4129 On Spetember 21st, DSU held a convention in Haldor Congressional Centre where a new party pogram was established and introduced. Aaron Posse along with Saskia Nikula presented their new agenda which espouses liberalism, small-government interference in the economy and more conservative values. The convention was attended by nerly 12 thousand spectators. Most important electoral promises Posse has presented were: - Implementation of Flat Income Tax Rate - Lowering the Corporate Tax Rate to 9% - Federalization of the Country - Limiting the Government's spending Aaron Posse called those bullet points Repo's Plan after Erna Repo who was the auhor of new DSU financial plan. Aaron Posse declared that the Freedom Party and DSU are going to cooperate in the future by providing support for each others ideas and proposals and that Freedom Party leadership agreed to join the Liberal '19 Alliance. 4131 Election Campaign On July 1st, 4130 DSU's presidental candidate Saskia Nikula and party leader Aaron Posse officialy started electoral campaign of the DSU. Saskia Nikula visited Westmark capital Dargun when she met with party supporters. Aaron Posse as part of the campaign attended the match of his favorite football team Haldor FC where he was greeted with applauses and discussed issues of the country with other spectators during the match. Two month before elections DSU organizes a fair in Haldor in its headuarters. The fair was attended by thosands party supporters where Aaron Posse, Saskia Nikula, Erna Repo and many other DSU politicians and supporters gave speeches endorsing Nikula. Again Posse and Nikula answered numerous questions asked by the supporters. Unlike other parties DSU and its members run a essentil, factional and possitive campaign. Only negative aspects of the DSU's campaign were criticism of Westmarkisch Sparatism methods and rethorics and TVPD anti-artanian campaign. On every other issue party remained positive and essential. Saskia Nikula declared that within first year of her presidency she would call the parliament to hold a referendum on Military Service. Aaron Posse said that the party would continue with its neo-conservative proposals and in case of DSU-Freiheit Party vicotory, the coallition would introduce every DSU bill which was rejected by the Progress/Alliance cabinet. Election of July 4131 In Dorvish State Election 4131 Liberal '19 Allianz became the biggest parliamentary group with 210 seats (132 DSU, 78 Freiheit Partei). Aaron Posse proposed a minority government after negotiations with Progress Party and Radical Party with support from both parties of Progress/Radical Alliance the Liberal '19 Alliance was sworn in in August 4131. Presidential election with Freiheit Party endorsment was won by DSU candidate Saskia Nikula who got 50.72% (30,123,512 votes) of votes in the first round becoming the second female President of the Dorvisch Republic and second President from the DSU. Early elections of August 4133 On July 4133 SZP proposed an early election proposal which was passed by vote in State Council putting Posse's minoirty cabinet to an end. However, despite the fact that in the elections Liberal '19 Alliance suffered 32 seat loss mainly because TVPD's popularity boom. DSU managed won 91 seats, Freedom Party won 87, giving the Liberal '19 Alliance 178 seats in total. Aaron Posse immediately started negotiations with the TVPD on coallition proposal. TVPD agreed to form a coalliton government and to join newly formed aliance Union of Dorvisch Consveratives (created to replace Liberal '19 Alliance). It gave the coallition cabinet 259 seats. Unnfortunately the presidential election were a failure of the Liberal '19 Alliance. Both parties decided to run separate candidates. And in the outcome Saskia Nikula came fourth with 18.55% votes, Freiheit Partei candidate Arend Beyer came second with 20.73% of votes loosing in second round to Progress Candidate Bernhart Günzburg endorsed by Radical Party and the Sociallist Future Party. Introduction of Presidential Candidate of Union of Dorvisch Conservatives, March 4135 After long negotiations all three parties' leaderships agreed to put one candidate forward in the upcoming presidential election of August 4137. Nils Voges, higly respected attorney from Haldor. He was a member of DSU from 4108. Freiheit Partei and TVPD agreed to endorse Nils Voges as an official candidate of Union of Dorvisch Conservatives for the highest office in the Country. Nils Voges during the official presentation of his candidacy stated that his campaing "has just started". ''Despite being a member of Dorvisch Sozial Union he campaigned as a UDC's (Union of Dorvisch Conservatives) candidate. Parliamentary Defeat of 4137 In Dorvish State Election, 4137 the UDC as a whole and DSU and Freiheit Party suffered a great losses. TVPD gaines more seats and introduced 111 members to the parliament. DSU suffered the worst election result in its entire history with only 22 seats and 4.83% support. This was considered a great defeat of Aaron Posse policies. He resigned from party leadership on November 1st, 4137. Party's congressional assembly appointed Fabian Basinger, former Dorvisch ambassador to Holy Luthori Empire. He reshuffled the party board of advisors and brought the party to the centre of the political spectrum. He continued the co-operation with ex-president Saskia Nikula and presidential candidate Nils Voges. He also spoke favourably of Union of Dorvisch Conservatives and said that DSU will not leave the UDC and hopeed to continue the co-operation with Freiheit Party and TVPD. Many comentator said that Mr. Basinger had a difficult task to do in order to regain the parti basic support base and prepare party to the elections in 4141. He stated that "''Aaron Posse's policies has worn out and DSU needs a fresh start. But we have to remember that Posse's cabinet was certainly most significant cabinet of the last 20 years." Party Leadership Elections of November 4138 On November 1st, 4138 Congress of Dorvisch Social Union held an election to select new party leader. Fabian Basinger announced his candidacy a weak earlier and his only counter-candidate was Fritz Bauer, former spokesman of the State Chancellery, who announced his candidacy on September 27th. There were 1,245 delegates and absolute majority of 623 votes was needed to become the DSU leader. Fritz Bauer suprisingly get 699 votes defeating Fabian Basinger in the leadership race. Fritz Bauer proposed Basinger as a new deputy leader of the party. Party Leadership DSU's Agenda Economy Dorvisch Soziale Union believes in social economy market (Soziale Marktwirtschaft). DSU supports liberalization of market with private enterprises, alongside high social policies' standards which provide fair competition within a welfare state. Infrastructure DSU supports ivestments in national infrastructure which would allow to put the economy back on the track of progress and gave the citizens of Dorvik possibility of obtaining well paid jobs. DSU supports protection of environment and setting high standards of protection and using high-tech, advanced technologies in industry and infrastructure sector. Party members actively promote "umweltschutz" (protection of enviroment) and voted numerous times aggainst the lowering or deregulation of high standard in environemtal issues. Social policies DSU's social policies predict direct financial income to families with low income per capita, large families, single parents and poeople touced by the social exclusion. Mrs. Christina Fernandez-Kutz supports establishing new social policies and providing high level of healt, social and work security for citizens of Dorvik. Defence Dorvisch Soziale Union supports war with terrorism and supports secure borders alongside functioning borderlands cooperations with Dorvisch Republik's neighbours. Mrs. Antoinette Wellner-Tesla who is a DSU defence spokeswoman also supported mutual disarmament and ban of ABC weapons. With Jacob Mitter as the DSU Defence spokesman party changed its stance to more conservative, pro-militaristic. Mitter supported nations right to develop, store and use if neccesary the ABC. Education DSU supports public coverage of tuition fees for all students. Free education is one of basic values written in DSU's agenda. Dorvisch Social Union also supports the co-existence of public education alongside the private one. DSU believes that the future generations should have free access to high quality education with advanced technologies and wide range of possible paths in education. Party's education spokesman publicly expressed his oppinion that public schools are sometimes a better solution for the students "at risk" (having learning disabilities, special needs or come from dysfunctional homes) and that private sector of the education is beneficial for the ecnonomy because it creates jobs and make education more competitive. DSU's election slogan concerning education was "Equal chances for all - variety of paths." Health DSU believes that everyone should have equal acces to comprehensive, continous, coordinated and compasionate health service provided by both public and private sector. With Elias Sachs as the party's Health ans Social Services spokesman party's policy on abortion changed to a bit more restrictive with Sachs introducing a bill based on Wesel's proposal from 4095 which allowed conducting abortions only in medical emergencies or social difficulties in rising a child. Electoral History List of State Chancellors of the Dorvish Republic, List of Presidents of the Dorvish Republic |} Category:Political parties in Dorvik Category:Political parties Category:Featured articles Category:Elections in Dorvik